HOA MUSICIAL
by 2funE4U
Summary: This is way better than High School Musicial, and no Troy!  bonus!  Will Nina and Fabian be like the Troy and Gabriella? Or the Troy and Sharpay? Will Jerome break out in song or end up breaking his heart? And will Amber actully find someone?
1. Viva La Vida

**CHAPTER 1-VIVA LA VIDA**

**FABIAN'S POV**

_I used to rule the world_

I missed Nina. When she was around I felt invincible, but now, I felt empty.

_Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone_

Now she's gone, and all my happiness left with her, to America.

_Sweep the streets I used to own  
I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

No one messed with me anymore. I would get angry without reason, and break something. Just like my heart was broken.

_Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"  
_

I had her in my arms, then Joy showed up and ruined it, and when Nina ran away, she took my heart with her.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me_

Nina wouldn't answer any of my calls, and Joy continued to try to flirt with me.

Joy was happy Nina hated me, and was gone.

Every day Joy tried something to win my heart back.

But it wasn't mine, it was Nina's, and always would be.

_And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

After a month of agonizing pain, the phone rang.

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

"Nina?"

"Fabian?"

"I'm here."

"I'd like to talk to Amber please," she told my calmly and carefully, like she was trying to control her emotions.

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

For some reason I can't explain

I stood, stuck to where I stood. I loved her with all my heart, but I knew it was a one way deal.

_Once you go there was never_

"Nina I-"

"Fabian, can you get Amber?"

"Nina I-" I tried again.

"You know what? I just call her cell, if you can't hand the phone to her."

"Nina! Wait!"

But she'd already hung up.

_Never an honest word_

"Are you alright Fabian?" Mick asked.

"Yeah," I lied, trying to mask my pain.

_And that was when I ruled the world_

It was the wicked and wild wind

My anger was fierce.

I wouldn't let Nina get away again, without telling her I loved her._  
_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Revolutionaries wait

I waited to get on the plane to America._  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string_

What if Nina loved someone else? What if she didn't love me anymore? I asked myself.

Without her, I'd be alone, but right now, I didn't have anything to lose._  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

My cell phone rang.

I glanced at the collar ID.

It read Joy. The last person I wanted to talk to.

I let it ring._  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

For some reason I can't explain

For some reason I knew that without Nina, I'd never love again._  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

I watched the world fly by as I flew to America_  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing

My phone rang, and rang.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, just Nina.

But she wouldn't call me._  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

For some reason I can't explain

I got of the plane, in a hurry.

In a hurry to see Nina._  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word_

I lied to myself maybe she'll want you back too._  
But that was when I ruled the world_

I shook my head, she wouldn't want me.

But I was going to make sure she knew that I wanted her.

**Thx for reading! Sorry if it's not good, it's my first Song Fic. Plz comment! :D**


	2. Grenade

**For you confused people, here's what happened to make Nina leave. the song lyrics are like this **_lalala_

**CHAPTER 2-GRENADE**

**Nina's POV**

_Easy come, easy go_

So what Fabian had left me?

_That's just how you live, oh_

That was life, and I was nothing compared to Joy in his eyes.

_Take, take, take it all,_

He had taken my heart, and I would never get it back.

_But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

We had kissed during prom, but after I'd seen him with Joy.

_Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash_

He tossed my feelings aside as if they meant nothing to him at all.

_You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

I'd do anything for Fabian, and it took me the whole time at Anubis House to realize he wouldn't do the same.

_No, no, no Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_

When I saw them kissing it was like a shot to the heart, and no one could ever repair me fully again.

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

You kissed me, and then you ripped my heart out.

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,_

I would do anything for Fabian, even take a bullet for him, but I knew he didn't feel the same about me.

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_  
_You' d watch me burn down in flames_

He watched me run. At first I thought he'd come after me to America, but he hadn't.

_You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

He had never loved me.

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,_

I walked down the street, trying to get away from the painful memory, and heard someone running up to me from behind. I turned and saw-

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

Fabian. Fabian was running after me.

_No, no, no, no_

**OOOOOOOoooooOOOOO! What's Fabian going to do to get Nina back? Will Nina ever forgive him? What lines will Joy cross to get Nina out of the picture? What about the rest of the people at the Anubis House? Do I ask too many questions? Maybe! Plz comment! :D**


	3. Apologize

_(A/N Each new chapter is told in one person's POV, so this is going to be Mara's, then the rest, and back to Fabian and Nina okay?)_

_Chapter 3-Apologize_

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground. **Why was Mick starring at Amber? We were dating but he kept stealing glances at her, thinking I couldn't see him doing it.**  
And I'm hearin' what you say,

**I listened to him tell me he loved me, but I couldn't say it back, because it wasn't true anymore.**  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...

**He kept saying that he needed me, but then he'd go to Amber for help.**  
But wait...

**I saw Mick going into Amber's room, making sure no one was watching. I followed him, and opened the door a bit. I gasped, Mick and Amber were snogging! I felt my heart break as I slammed the door shut, and ran downstairs. I stopped in the laundry room. I leaned against the wall, then collapsed on the floor crying.**  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...

**I heard the door open, and Mick came in, "Mara, I'm sorry, it's not what you think. I-" I got up and went for the door. "Mara I'm so-"**  
And say…

That it's too late to apologize.

**"Don't say sorry. Don't you dare say sorry. It's too late to apologize Mick Cambell."**

** "Mara-"**  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.

**"Didn't you hear what I said? I said 'It's too late to apologize.' Now leave me alone, there's nothing else to say."**  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

**It was too late for me and Mick. There would never be an us. Ever. He didn't love me no matter how many times he said it. He loved Amber, and I hated him for it.**  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,

**I kept replaying what had happened over and over again. I heard someone knock on my door, and enter, making me snap back into reality. "Mara, are you okay?" It was Jerome. I nodded not turning around to face him. He bent down next to be on the ground **_(A/N Did I mention Mara is on the floor?)_**. "Hear let me help you up." He grabbed me tenderly, and pulled me up next to his body. I was face to face with his blue eyes, and I felt the urge to kiss him. Not quite sure what I was going I went up onto my tippy-toes, and kissed him.**  
got me ten feet off the ground.

**I felt like I could fly. At first Jerome didn't move, then he kissed me back, holding me to him. This was perfect. Jerome was perfect. **_(A/N It's not Amber's fault, Mick is the only poop!)_

_Sorry if it's really sappy, but I love JARA! I know I haven't been updating a lot but I didn't know what songs to do, so if you have any ideas just tell me. While you're waiting for the next chapter you can (and should) comment, read my other stories, my favorite stories (that you can find on my profile), stories by my favorite authors, or all of the above!_

_:D_


	4. Everytime We Touch

Recap, so Mara saw Mick kissing Amber, dumped him, and then kissed Jerome. This chapter is taking place about two days after that.

Chapter 4-Everytime We Touch

Jerome's POV

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me__  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams__  
__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
**This is amazing! Mara is actually my girlfriend!**  
_Without you it's hard to survive_

___'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

**Everyday we were right by each other, and finally what was left of Sibuna (after Nina went back to America and then Fabian went there after her) told her everything.**

**Now we were in my room talking. She was telling me that she was really worried about Nina and Fabian, "Mara, can I ask you something? And I want you to be perfectly honest with me."**

**"Okay, yeah sure. What did you want to ask?"**

**I took a deep breath, and spoke as fast as I could, "Are you only going out with me because of what Mick did? Are you just trying to make me feel the pain that you felt?" **

**She looked shocked at my question, "No, never. I really like you Jerome. You don't just like me for my brains, you don't judge me on how much I study, or cheat for me which is really low." **

**I smiled, it felt good to now I wasn't being used. **

**We sat there grinning, then Mara put her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a kiss.**  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
**My heart raced as we locked lips. Could she hear how it thundered against my chest?**  
_I want this to last__  
__I need you by my side____Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
**She pulled away, and the electric shock I always felt when we touched disappeared.**  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky__  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so?__  
__I can't let you go_  
**I loved the way Mara made me feel, I didn't want that feeling to go away. Ever.**  
___I want you in my life ____Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky__  
__They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all__  
__You make me rise when I fall____'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
**"So Mara. What were you saying before?" I asked as we made our way to school. **

_**"I think that we should all go back to America, and get Nina and Fabian back. Make sure they're okay." **_

_**I considered it for a moment. We needed Fabian back, and we definitely needed Nina, but Joy was still here. **_

_**She was such a witch now and days. **_

_**Always arguing, and if someone brought up Nina or Fabian she would leave the room, or make a rude comment about Nina.**_

**Joy was a cow, end of story.**  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

**I know what was going to happen, we were going to America.**  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

Hope you liked it. Plz Comment! (If there is any song you want in this story, just tell me)

:D


	5. On the Wing

Chapter 5- One the Wing

* * *

Amber's POV

_Breathe and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky  
And we'll stir the stars around_

**I sat next to Mick under the stars.**_  
__And watch them fall away into the Hudson Bay_

**It was the prefect night. You could hear the owls **(A/N teehee)**, the water a ways off, and I could hear Mick's breathing. Slow, deep, and calm. He was amazing, and all mine! I didn't want this moment to end.**

_And plummet out of sight and sound_

**I was in love with Mick. It was official. I looked up at his face; it was so angled, precise, and strong. He was amazing.**

_Alone, awake and thinking of the weekend we were in love_

**I saw how majestic he was, and glanced down at myself; I had on a small, sleeveless, blue, dress, and under that I had a grayish shirt, and black leggings. I also had silver high heel shoes, and a blue bag. I had bought all this yesterday when I went shopping, and I'd also gotten a pair of blue earrings, a blue-silver bracelet, and a silver necklace in the shape of a bird. Don't even get me started on the makeup! **(pictures will be on my profile)

_Distract me so I stay inside_

**I**** looked back up at Mick, and found his face was inches away from mine. We locked eyes and kissed. It shouldn't have been a big deal, I mean, we've kissed before. But I felt as if we were in a completely different world. Goodbye House of Anubis, creepy Victor, and the rest of the world. Right now it was just Mick and I.**_  
__We're hanging on so take us high to sing the world goodbye_

_I am floating away, lost in a silent ballet_

**I pulled away and smiled.**_  
__I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you  
Awake to take in the view_

**Our bodies were on a hill, but our minds were miles away, in a different place and time. Back to the beach where they'd first met.**_  
__Late nights and early parades, still photos and noisy arcades  
My darling, we're both on the wing_

**My heart was soaring with possibilities for Mick and I, but then I thought Nina and Fabian. I missed them so much. Nothing was the same without them here, and Joy was getting on everyone's nerves. Even Patricia was feed up with her comments about Nina. I wanted them back, I thought, and then corrected myself, I needed them back.**

_Look down and keep on singing and we can go anywhere_

**I let my thoughts drift away from Mick. We needed to get to America, one way or another.**_  
Are you there or are you just a decoy dream in my head?  
Am I home or am I simply tumbling all alone?_______________

I am floating away, lost in a silent ballet

**I was floating away from back, lost in the silence of my thoughts.**_  
I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you  
Awake to take in the view  
Late nights and early parades, still photos and noisy arcades  
My darling, we're both on the wing  
Look down and keep on singing and we can go anywhere_______________

Are you there?

**Are you in America, Nina? If I go there will I find you?**_  
Are you there?_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Comment!

Ok, so because of Reflection noitcelfeR I'm going to host my own contest (all thanks to her)! Please don't look these up (that would ruin the fun)!

Here are the prizes. Whoever wins gets the next chapter dedicated to them, and will become a character in my newest fanfiction I'm writing (any fake name they want me to use)! It will be called 'Hurt, Love, and Duck Tape!'

* * *

1. What did Joy say about Nina?

Secret Clip

2. What did Alfie call Ms. Robbinson?

Finale

3. What color is Nina's locket?

All of them

4. What color are Patricia's extensions?

Finale

5. What's Joy's nickname for Fabian?

House of Rescue

6. What is design is Alfie wearing when he goes down into the cellar to get a sample of the elixir and a demisphere?

House of Harsh

7. Did Amber kiss Alfie's right or left cheek for good luck?

House of Harsh

8. What is the name of the girl Alfie nominates for Student Representative?

House of Arrest

9. What weapon does Amber use when she thinks Rufus is coming, when it was really Fabian?

House of Rendezvous

10. What does Ket mean?

House of Flame & Passage

* * *

That's all of them, and I'm sorry there's a lot! If you think you know the answers private message me! Good luck to all!


	6. Thunder

BECAUSE NO ONE ENTERED MY CONTEST NO ONE GETS THE GRAND PRIZE, AND FOR YOU PEOPLE HOW DIDN'T KNOW THE ANSWERS HERE THEY ARE:

1. She should watch her back.  
2. Feisty  
3. Red  
4. Pink  
5. Fabes  
6. Army  
7. Right  
8. Amelia Pinches  
9. An oar  
10. Fire or place of fire

* * *

This chapter is brought to you by 'boyslikegirls'

so... On with the story

Chapter 6-Thunder

* * *

Mick's POV

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

**I wish that Mara hadn't seen me with Amber, but at the same time I was happy. I knew Amber was the one I truly loved, and I also knew that Mara and I didn't connect as well.****  
**_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why__  
__I tried______________I tried to read between the lines_

**I knew lots of things, no matter what everyone else thought. I knew that Mara loved Jerome, and I respected that. We just brought out the worst in each other.****  
**_I tried to look in your eyes__  
__I want a simple explanation__  
__For what I'm feeling inside__  
__I gotta find a way out_

**I sat on a little hill with Amber. I looked down at her, she was so beautiful. She looked like a goddess in the pale moonlight.**  
_Maybe there's a way out__________Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

**"Mick?" A voice asked. My favorite voice in the world, "Yes Amber?" "I think we should go to America." I was shocked, America? "Why?" I asked looking down at her long face, she was crying. Her tears looked like little diamonds glistening on her face. "I miss Nina, and Fabian" She started sobbing, and I wrapped my arms around her, "It's okay. I miss Fabian and Nina too."**  
_Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another_

**She was so concerned about her friends, I knew that from now on I wouldn't love another girl. Ever. Then she spoke again, "We need to go." She stood up and put her hand out so I could get up. When I didn't take it her voice came out like the sound of thunder, "Now."**  
_You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__And bring on the thunder__________Today is a winding road_

**She led me back down the winding road to the Anubis House.**  
_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know_

**"Mick, I think that Nina left because she didn't know that Joy kissed Fabian. I think that she thinks that Fabian kissed her first." That was something I didn't know. "You think?" I asked. "Yeah, the room was really dark, so I don't think she knows what really happened."**  
_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)__  
__Today I'm on my own__  
__I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone__  
__I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)__________And now I'm itching for the tall grass__  
__And longing for the breeze__  
__I need to step outside__  
__Just to see if I can breathe__  
__I gotta find a way out_

**I smiled; maybe there was a way that we could Fabian and Nina back. This was great! And I had the prefect girl to help me out.**  
_Maybe theres a way out__________Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

**As we neared the house I looked down at her eyes now glistening with hope. Her eyes were mesmerizing, they were clear blue, and threatened to make my heart stop.**  
_I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__________Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope__  
__I'm wrapped up in vines__  
__I think we'll make it out_

**We could make this work out. Everything was going to be perfect! We were going to make everything right. But first, we had to buy six plane tickets to America. Great.**  
_But you just gotta give me time__  
__Strike me down with lightning__  
__Let me feel you in my veins__  
__I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain__________Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go__  
__Whoa_

_________Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?_

**Does Amber know that she's my world? Does she know that she's unlike anyone else I'd ever met?**  
_You'll always be my thunder, and I said__  
__Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors__  
__I don't wanna ever love another__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain_

**Bring it one world, because when I have Amber next to me I feel invincible. I feel as if I could take on anything. So how can getting to America going to be a problem? That's right, it's not.**  
_And bring on the thunder, and I said__  
__Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer__  
__Do you know you're unlike any other?__  
__You'll always be my thunder__  
__So bring on the rain__  
__Oh baby bring on the pain_

**I'm ready to go to America, so bring it world.**  
_And listen to the thunder_

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like it, or you think I made Mick sound not-Mickish. Anyway, if you can think of a good Alfie song or a Patricia song let me know. COMMENT!

:D


	7. In the End

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything (especially this song by Linkin Park)_

Chapter 7-In the End

* * *

ALFIE'S POV

(It starts with one)

**Where's Trixie? I went around asking everybody, but no one knew where the Goth pixie was. "Patricia?" I asked as I climbed up the stairs to the attic.**  
One thing I don't know why

**I don't know why I thought that she was up there, but it was worth a shoot.**  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know

**I reached the top of the stairs and looked around. In the corner of the room I spotted a biker boot. Patricia! I was about to call out to her when I heard crying. Trixie was crying. I went over to where the boot lay, and looked into a small crevice **(A/N It's small, but Patricia can fit in there k?)**. Patricia was curled up into a tight ball, and was bawling her eyes out.**  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day

**I moved over to her, and put my arms around her. I wasn't sure why I was it, but I was definitely hugging her. "Alfie?" Patricia asked through sobs. "Yes, it's me Trixie. What happened?" My question made her cry even more. "What's wrong?" "Nina and Joy!" She turned so she was facing me, and buried her face in my chest.**  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below

**"What's wrong with them?" I asked confused. "I miss Nina, and Joy hates me because of it! She thinks that I don't like her anymore. I mean, I don't like her bagging on Nina, but Nina's not my best friend. Joy doesn't want to be best friends anymore! She's even going to move into a different house to get away from us!" "Which one?" "She didn't tell me!"**  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know

**I held Patricia and rocked her back and forth as she told me what was wrong. I couldn't help but thinking of Amber and Mick. I had almost had Amber, but she loved Mick, not me. I wasn't good enough for her.**  
Wasted it all just to

**All my hard work to get her to like me had been wasted in the end. **  
Watch you go

I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart

**I was funny and all smiles to cope with the pain. No one would guess that I was sad if I didn't show it.**  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard

**Amber thought I was funny, but I guess Mick made her laugh more. There was one other girl that liked me for my sense of humor. I looked down at Patricia. Even though she was crying her eyes out she looked amazing. Maybe... No, I chided myself.**  
and got so far  
But in the end

**Patricia probably likes someone else. Someone who's not me, and I didn't want to repeat Amber again. I didn't want to work so hard to get Patricia, and then in the end have it not even matter.**  
It doesn't even matter

**I didn't want to lose it all again. First Amber and then have it happen with Patricia.**  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why

**Why was I drawn to Trixie anyway? I'd never looked at her with more than a normal feeling before, but now... Whenever I say her my heart speed up a little bit. It's not like she isn't pretty, it's just... I don't know anymore.**  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard

**My thoughts returned back to Amber. One minute she'd mock me in front of everyone, and the next she said she liked me a lot. I realized for the first time that I hated Amber. Not a fiery hate, but I didn't love her. I loved Patricia.**  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me

**I remembered all the times Trixie and I fought. They were more playful, and brotherly/sisterly. When Amber and I fought it was full on out war.**  
I'm surprised it got so (far)

**I'm surprised that I'd hung onto Amber for so long, and not seen that she didn't like me. At least the way I used to like her.**  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end

**But now that doesn't matter. What matters is Trixie, but am I going to take that risk? What if it's Amber all over again?**  
It doesn't even matter

I had to fall  
To lose it all

**I looked down at Patricia again, who had stopped crying, and was now sleeping quietly on me. I smiled to myself, and realized that now matter what I'd try to get Patricia. I was willing to lose it all for her.**  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you

**I trusted Patricia with my life, and I don't think I'd ever trust Amber like that.**  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go

**For Amber I pushed as far as I could, but for Patricia I was willing to go even further.**  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

**Amber doesn't matter anymore **(A/N Of course she matters to Alfie, but not the way she used to)**.**  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end

**It's not the end anymore, I realized. It's just the beginning.**  
It doesn't even matter

* * *

As my awesome sister Starlightchick (check out her stories btw) would say. LIKE IT? DISLIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT?

:D


	8. Sk8r Boy

**Fabina is going to happen soon in later chapters along with Jera (see the end of the chapter for more details)**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA or Avril Lavigne (bty the song is like this, **lalala**, and Patricia's POV is like this, **_blah blah blah.**_)_**

**Chapter 8-Sk8r Boy**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

_He was a boy she was a girl_

I'm a girl, and Alfie's a boy, I thought even though that was pretty obvious. I was pretending to be asleep in arms, trying hard not to think about how warm he was. I also tried not to think about how much I was liking this.

_can I make it anymore obvious?__He was a punk, she did ballet _

I can't believe that Amber would turn down Alfie. Funny, awesome Alfie. She was stupid, what more could I say?

_What more can I say?__He wanted her, she'd never tell_

I sat there in silence with Alfie up in the attic, and listened to his heart thump in his chest. Then Alfie started talking, "Since you're asleep I want to talk to you. This way you can't laugh at me, and I can finally get it out. I like you Patricia. I mean, like really like you." He liked me! I smiled at that, he didn't know that I secretly liked him as well.

_secretly she wanted him as well__  
__but all of her friends, stuck up their nose_

"Amber doesn't like me." Amber had stuck her little, pretty, preppy **(A/N sorry if this chapter and the last make it seem like I hate Amber, cause I don't. I love Amber, she's awesome)** nose up at Alfie. I kept thinking mean thoughts until he said, "and it took me until know that I don't like her. I love you."

_they had a problem with his baggy clothes.__He was a skater boi, __she said see you later boi _

Amber might of said, "See you later." But I sure as heck wasn't going to.

_he wasn't good enough for her__  
__she had a pretty face__  
__but her head was up in a space_

I was about to tell Alfie that I loved him too, but he started talking again, "Now that I have that off my mind, I was wondering why you always look so amazing. I mean, this is probably going to sound really cliché, but you look perfect without even trying." I felt like I was flying. Did he really think that I was that pretty? Get a hold of yourself Patricia, I scolded myself. Come back down to earth, it's safer when you have both feet on the ground.

_she needed to come back down to earth__Five years from now, she sits at home__  
__Feeding the baby she's all alone __She turns on T.V., guess who she sees_

I hope Amber doesn't ever realize what she's missed out on. I didn't want her to like Alfie again, and then have him dump me for her.

_Skater boy rocking up MTV__She calls up her friends, they already know__  
__And they've all got tickets to see his show__she tags along, and stands in the crowd__  
__Looks up at the man that she turned down__He was a skater boi__  
__She said see ya later boi_

"Amber told me she didn't like me, but I'm totally cool with that now," Alfie said while one of his hands caressed my face and my arm **(A/N Her right arm, just sayin)**.

_He wasn't good enough for her__  
__Now he's a superstar__  
__Slammin on his guitar__  
__Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

It didn't matter if Amber didn't see what he's worth, because I do.

_He was a skater boi__  
__She said see ya later boi__  
__He wasn't good enough for her__  
__Now he's a superstar__  
__Slammin on his guitar__  
__Does your pretty face see what he's worth?__Sorry girl, but you missed out_

I decided it was time to tell Alfie what I was holding inside. "Alfie?" I asked not opening my eyes. "Yes?" he asked his body tensing. "I love you." His body relaxed slowly. I laughed and moved so my face was in front of his. "Patricia?" "Yes Alfie?" I asked quietly. "Can I kiss you?" I laughed again, and this time Alfie joined in. Then I pulled his face to mine, and kissed him. If Amber wanted Alfie back, tough luck, he's mine now. I smiled, Alfie was mine.

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now__We are more than just good friends_

Now in the attic, Alfie and I aren't just good friends. We're something a little more.

_This is how the story ends__Too bad that you couldn't see__  
__See the man that boy could be__There is more than meets the eye_

There was more to Alfie than a boy who likes to play pranks, and I felt sorry that Amber wasn't able to see that. But most of all I was glad I could see that.

_I see the soul that is inside__He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_

We're not just a boy and a girl, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Even though neither of us has said it, we both knew it was true.

_can I make it anymore obvious?__We are in love, haven`t you heard?_

Oh, Alfie rocked my world, totally and completely. And I loved it!

_How we rock each others world!__im with the skaterboi__  
__I said see ya later boi__  
__I'll be backstage after the show__  
__I'll be at the studio__  
__Singing the song we wrote__  
__About a girl you used to know.__Im with a skaterboi__  
__I said see ya later boi__  
__I'll be backstage after the show__  
__I'll be at the studio__  
__Singing the song we wrote_

"I love you Alfie," I said between kisses, and I knew that is was true.

_About the girl you used to know._

**Sorry if you thought Patricia was too girly, but come on. This is HOA Musical, it was meant to be dramatic! And I'm not a Amber hater if you were wondering. Amber rocks awesome sauce. For you people begging me for FABINA it's in the next three chapters (mostly the two after the next one). For you JERA (it's the new jara) fans, that's coming after the FABINA stuff along with MIBER and ALICIA! So... COMMENT!**

**;D**


	9. Filling In the Gap

Chapter 11-Filling In the Gap

No One's POV

**The House of Anubis kids walked to the airport, tickets in hand. Patricia led everyone through Port C, and onto their plane.**

_*AFTER EIGHT HOURS OF FLYING ON THE PLANE*_

**Finally, they arrived in New York, New York. They called a cab, and Amber read an address off her phone. **

**They cabbie drove, and they all sat in silence. They couldn't wait to see Nina and Fabian. **

**Soon they arrived in front of a old, red brick house. They got out one at a time, and Mara paid the man and he drove away. **

**Amber, Patricia, and Mara led the group up the stairs to the front door. Amber knocked, and a few seconds later a woman with a warm smile opened the door. **

**"Hello, can I help you?" she asked warmly. **

**"Umm, yes," Amber said. **

**"We're looking for Nina," Patricia cut in. **

**"Are you all friends of Nina's?" **

**"Yes," the said in perfect sync. **

**"Well then, she's upstairs. Last door on your right." **

**"Thanks!" Mara said as they all climbed the stairs excited to see Nina again, and then work out the Fabian problem, so that they'd come back to the House of Anubis. **

**They burst through the doors, and gasped. Nina and Fabian were on the floor kissing! **

**YES! **

**All the Anubis people smiled at each other, and waited for the love birds to unlock lips. **

**After a few seconds Nina and Fabian got up from where they were on the floor, and hugged their friends. **

**"I missed you all so much!" Nina yelled happily. **

**"Welcome back mate," Mick said patting Fabian on the back. **

**"Let's go back to England!" Nina shouted. **

**"Are you kidding me?" Amber shrieked. "There is no way I'm going on a plane anytime soon! Especially today! We just got here! I want to go shopping!" **

**"Calm down Amber," Patricia said. **

**"Patricia's right, you can go shop." **

**"Just me? Try 'we'!" **_**I'm dead**_**, Nina thought. **

**Everyone smiled at each other happy their little family was back together.**

Sorry it's so short, but it's just filling the gap (that's kind of why the chapter is called that). So there's three more chapters after this one, so read them. Comment!

:D


	10. You Found Me

K, so I'm really sorry about the last chapter, that was supposed to be chapter 10. I guess I can't count. Anyway here's the real chapter 11.

Brought to you by - 'The Fray'

Chapter 11- You Found Me

NINA'S POV

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad_  
**I found Fabian at the corner of First and Amistad.**  
_Where the west__  
__Was all but won__  
__All alone__  
__Smoking his last cigarette__  
__I said, "Where you been?"_  
**"Why didn't you run after me? Where have you been?" I asked. He spread out his hand, and said, "Ask anything."**  
_He said, "Ask anything"._

_Where were you__  
__When everything was falling apart?_  
**"Where were you when I was coming undone?"**  
_All my days__  
__Were spent by the telephone__  
__That never rang__  
__And all I needed was a call_  
**"All I needed was a call Fabian. I didn't want to call you; I wanted you to call me. But you never did," I paused for a second then said, "But never came." "I'm here now Nina," Fabian said holding my hands.**  
_That never came__  
__To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure_  
**"I felt lost Fabian." "I know." "I missed you." "I know," he said as he hugged my tightly. "Don't let go." "I won't."**  
_You found me, you found me__  
__Lyin' on the floor__  
__Surrounded, surrounded__  
__Why'd you have to wait?__  
__Where were you? Where were you?__  
__Just a little late_  
**"You found me. You found me when no one else could. Not Amber or Patricia or Gran."**  
_You found me, you found me_

_In the end_

_Everyone ends up alone_  
**"I'm not alone anymore," I realized. "Nina? I don't want to lose you again, and what happened that night... It wasn't real, I didn't kiss her. **_**She**_** kissed me." "I believe you Fabian."**  
_Losing her__  
__The only one who's ever known__  
__Who I am__  
__Who I'm not, who I wanna be__  
__No way to know__  
__How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure_  
**"I was just... insecure," that's the best word I could think of that described my feelings that night.**  
_You found me, you found me__  
__Lyin' on the floor__  
__Surrounded, surrounded__  
__Why'd you have to wait?_  
**"Where were you Fabian?" I asked looking up at him. "Afraid, scared." "I said where." He sighed, "I was in the dark, hiding. That's were I was. I was hiding from the world."**  
_Where were you? Where were you?__  
__Just a little late__  
__You found me, you found me_

_Early morning__  
__The city breaks__  
__I've been callin'__  
__For years and years and years and years__  
__And you never left me no messages__  
__Ya never send me no letters_  
**"You never called, you didn't write. Why?" I asked again tears stinging my eyes threatening to drop. "I thought you hated me."**  
_You got some kinda nerve__  
__Taking all I want_

_Lost and insecure__  
__You found me, you found me__  
__Lyin' on the floor__  
__Where were you? Where were you?_  
**"How could I hate you Fabian?" "Because of that night." "That wasn't your fault it was Joy's, and I love you. I love you with all my heart Fabian."**  
_Lost and insecure__  
__You found me, you found me__  
__Lyin' on the floor__  
__Surrounded, surrounded__  
__Why'd you have to wait?__  
__Where were you? Where were you?__  
__Just a little late_  
**"I'm sorry I was late Nina," Fabian said. I laughed, "You weren't late, I was just early."**  
_You found me, you found me__  
__Why'd you have to wait?_  
**He still looked serious, "I didn't mean to wait so long. That call made me realize that I needed you more than ever before." "Fabian?" "Yes?" "I love you." and we kissed.**  
_To find me, to find me _

Did you like it? Huh? Only two more chapters left (sorry, but it's true)! COMMENT!  
:D


	11. Author's Note

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**I CAN'T COUNT SO SORRY! ANYWAY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

**AFTER THIS STORY I'M PLANNING ON GOING A HOA MUSICIAL 2 (like High School Musical), AND IT WILL BE SUMMER VACATION! **

**YAY! (***_**SNICKER**_***) **

**SO DON'T GIVE UP ON ME, ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER, AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO NAME IT CORRECTLY. CHAPTER 12, BECAUSE THIS IS GOING IN THE 11 SPOT. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE MY LAST CHAPTER. ****BTY, IT MIGHT NOT BE COMING SOON SO YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE FOR IT.**

**:D**


	12. Live Like We're Dying

_Since people have been demanding fabina return, here you go! This is the last chapter so get ready._

_Chapter -Live Like We're Dying__  
__  
__FABIAN'S POV_

* * *

Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up

**I'd fallen down when Nina had left, but now I'm back on my feet again.**  
we're hiding behind skin that's too tough

**I shouldn't have been so weak, I should've been strong. For myself, and for Nina.**  
how come we don't say I love you enough

**But she told me I wasn't too late, we could still be together.**  
till it's too late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
we could make a feast from these crumbs  
and we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
so if your life flashed before you

**I wish I'd gone after her sooner, I could've prevented all the pain.**  
what would you wish you would've done

Yeah... gotta start  
lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if

**I'm not going to waste anymore time though, it's just Nina and I now. **_(A/N He still likes his friends but he's just happy to see Nina, and have her love him so...)__  
_every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
gotta live like we're dying

Yeah we got  
86 400 seconds in a day to

**Only 60 400 seconds in a day. Only 60 400 seconds to make Nina laugh, to love her. I'm going to turn everything around, you mark my words.**  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em

**"I love you Nina," I whispered in her hear once our friends had left the room. "I love you Fabian," she replied smiling her beautiful smile.**  
while we got the chance to say

**I'm going to start loving Nina as if I were dying.**  
gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies

**I'm glad my plane didn't fall out of the sky, and I could never tell her that I loved her.**  
who would you call with your last goodbyes  
should be so careful who we let fall out of our lives  
so when we long for absolution  
there'll be no one on the line

Yeah... gotta start  
lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if  
every second counts on a clock that's tickin'

**Every second counts that I'm with Nina. Every second I'm with her matters.**  
gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say

**I'm going to start living like I'm dying, Nina deserves no less.**  
gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh- like we're dying _[x2]_

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live - like we're dying

You never know a good thing till it's gone

**I knew was a good thing before she was gone, but I didn't go after her. I should've though.**  
you never see a crash until it's head on  
all these people right when we're dead wrong  
you never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah... gotta start  
lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if

**This time I have with Nina is honestly the only thing I've got.**  
every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh - like we're dying _[x2]_

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em

**"Nina?" I asked quietly as to not be overheard. "Yes Fabian?" she asked looking up at me. She was magnificent, the way the moonlight **_(A/N Yes, I decided it was night, and that they were back at Nina's house.)_** hit her face made me catch my breath. "What?" she asked tilting her head slightly. "I love you," and I pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that sealed forever.**  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying  
live like we're dying

* * *

_K, I know what you're thinking, cheesy ending (especially with the "A kiss that sealed forever," part at the end), not long enough, not enough details, etc. I know the list goes on and on. Anyway I hope you liked some of it at least. Please comment and look out for the second HOA MUSICAL. *british accent* Have a lovely day._

**;D**


End file.
